Our Troubled Past
by hina-chan-44
Summary: Hinata has just moved to Konoha after an accident that happened during her sophomore year. She arrives at Konoha High School, where a blonde boy named Naruto asks her to do something unthinkable! This is a story where Hinata and Naruto slowly learn more about each other... starting with their troubled past. Rating changed to M for language.
1. Chapter 1

NaruHina FanFic: Our Troubled Past

"What!": words said out loud

_What!_: words thought by Hinata

_What!_: words thought by other people

**(What!)**: notes from me

Chapter 1

"Huff, huff, huff!" Hinata looked down at her watch. _Crap! I'm going to be late! _She sprinted around a corner, seconds left to get to the classroom. She spotted room 408. _Yes! _The bell rang right after she opened the door. But of course, just her luck, she tripped and fell flat on her face. _Great. Way to start off your first day, baka. _

"Woah! What happened here?" Hinata froze, her shyness getting the better of her. She picked herself off the floor to face a tall boy with brown hair and red stripes on his cheeks. Behind him was another boy wearing dark shades and a stiff expression.

"Damn. Looks like we got another hottie!" Hinata's face instantly turned a bright shade of red. "So what's your name, cutie? I'm Kiba." He jabbed a thumb behind him. "This is Shino. He doesn't talk much, but I guess you guys will get along really well cause it looks like you don't talk either." He flashed a wide grin. Hinata forced a small smile.

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata." Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said "Well Hinata, let's be friends, alright?" Hinata nodded slowly. _Well this is going to be a long year._

* * *

After Hinata finally got away from Kiba with the help of Shino's distractions, she finally made her way to an empty desk.

"Hey there!" said a bubbly voice. Hinata turned to see a pretty pink haired girl smiling at her. "My name's Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Hinata!" She held out her hand for Hinata to shake. Hinata timidly shook it. _Don't boys usually greet people that way, not girls? Oh well. New places equals new people._

"I-I have a q-question, S-Sakura-san." said Hinata.

"Sure, ask away!"

"Etto... W-where's the t-teacher?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh Kakashi-sensei! He's always late, don't worry about him."

"Yep! Billboard Brow here is right about that!"

Hinata turned and looked at the new voice. Sakura stood up angrily.

"What did you say Ino pig!" she yelled. The girl laughed.

"Don't mind her, Hinata. I'm Ino, this girl's arch nemesis, or best friend. Call it what you wish."

Hinata was studying Ino as she turned away to argue with Sakura. _Wow, she is gorgeous! She has really pretty long, blonde hair! Looks like all of the girls here are pretty. I'm not surprised that she fights with Sakura-san! _Hinata turned away from the quarreling girls and sighed. _I wish Neji-niisan was here. He is someone I can talk to._

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED!" Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and a loud blonde boy strolling in. Another boy walked casually in after him.

"Tch. Do you always have to be so loud?"

"Shut up teme!" The blonde boy started muttering under his breath and made his way to an empty desk in the back of the classroom. The other boy walked up to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasuke hugged her back. **(Yeah, in this story Sakura and Sasuke are already dating.)** Hinata turned to the sound of the door opening again. A man with grey hair and a dark blue mask covering his nose and mouth walked in with his face in a book. He turned to the class amd made a lazy wave.

"Yo. I'm Kakashi, and I'm going to be your home room teacher this year." He walked to his desk and sat down. "Do whatever you want, I want to finish this chapter." Hinata sighed. _Lovely. He is a total idiot._

* * *

The bell rang and people started darting out of the classroom."Hinata! What class do you have next?" said Sakura.

"I-I have m-math."

"Great! Let's walk there together!" On the way to class, Sakura said, "So Hinata, what's your story? Where did you come from?" _I hate answering these kind of questions... What do I answer? I guess I'll make it up for now. _**(For clarification, Hinata has a dark secret that made her end up a KHS. It won't be revealed until later in the story.)**

"I-I came from my o-old school b-because of some p-problems in my s-sophomore year, so I c-came to t-this school b-because my c-cousin goes here." Hinata slightly smiled and quickly turned away. Sakura's expression became serious. _She's hiding something. Why though? Is it because she doesn't trust me yet?_ They walked in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

_Oh thank god! This horrible day is finally over! _Hinata sped walked to her car and fumbled in her bag for her keys. She got them out and was about to open the door when she heard someone come up behind her. "Hey. Hinata, right?" She turned to face Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She slowly said. "Hn. The dobe needs help, and the first person I saw was you. So follow me." He quickly turned and started walking through the rows of cars. _Dobe? Help? I'm so confused. _She sighed and locked her car again. She jogged to catch up to him.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty short, but I thought it was best to cut off here. The next chapter will be much longer. Also, just for clarification, this fic will have mainly NaruHina, and some SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and possibly SuiKa, but idk right now. This is also my first fic, so please give me some constructive criticism as the story goes on! I'll try to write a story that you will enjoy!**

**~ hina-chan-44**


	2. Chapter 2

NaruHina FanFic: Our Troubled Past

"What!": words said out loud

_What!_: words thought by Hinata

_What!_: words thought by other people

**(What!)**: notes from me

Chapter 2

"Etto... Sasuke-kun?"

"What."

"W-who is this 'd-dobe'?"

Sasuke huffed. "Remember that loud blonde idiot that barged in this morning?" Hinata nodded. "That's him. His name is Naruto."

"Ah. I s-see." Hinata kept following Sasuke. They walked toward a blonde boy with a cloth around his forehead, wearing a long, dark coat over his school uniform. He had a bright smile on his whiskered face. As they got closer, Hinata studied his face a bit more. She slightly blushed. _He's cuter than I thought. _Sasuke stopped in front of him.

"She's the first person I saw. So you're welcome."

"You're the new kid, right? It's nice to meet you! I'm Naruto!" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"I-I'm Hinata." She gripped his hand and shook it.

"Well Hinata, I hope we can become good friends! Sorry to ask you a favor the minute I met you, but I'm kind of in a tight spot right now." His face became grim. "I don't like asking this of a girl, but now that I think about it, it will make it easier." Naruto turned to face her with a serious expression on his face. Hinata, suprised, almost flinched. _He looks like a different person compared to that happy go lucky boy that was smiling a few seconds ago. It's almost scary. "_Hinata. I need you to help me fake a murder."

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened. "What!? Why!?"

Naruto sighed and scratched his neck."It's not as bad as it sounds, so let me explain." He had a pained look on his face. "A few years ago, I got into some really bad stuff. I was in a gang, I stole from people... It was horrible. My parents died when I was born, and to get attention, I pulled pranks and what not on people. When I got older, like I said before, that stuff happened. I also did something so idiotic that I hope to never make that mistake again. I made a deal with one of my gang members. If you don't know this already, when you make a deal like that, you either go through with it or you get killed. Back then, I believed I was ready for anything. So to get the money, I made a disgusting deal. I told him that by the end of my junior year, I would take someone's life." Hinata saw a tear run down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. "I didn't realize that I would change so much coming to this place, but it happened. I became friends with Sasuke in my freshman year, and I was introduced to his friends. I also met a man who made me into a better person, and excepted me. He changed my outlook on life, and taught me that life is a lot better than it seems." Naruto looked up at Hinata's face. He smiled slightly. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? I'm sorry I have to burden you with this. You don't have to help me if you don't want to. Sasuke actually lied when he said that I needed the first person he saw. I told him to ask you, becasue you seem like the kind of person that would accept my situation. When I passed by your desk this morning in home room, I had this feeling that you were hiding something. So I thought that you were the perfect person to ask, even though I've never talked to you before." He went silent.

Then Sasuke, who was still standing there, spoke. "It's not just you and him who would be helping. You met Sakura this morning, right? She is already in on the plan. The person that came up with the plan is a complete genius, even though he doesn't come off as one." He paused, awaiting her answer.

Hinata started thinking about it logically. _This reminds me of... No, don't think about it. I don't see why I shouldn't help. But I can't believe that he noticed I was hiding something the minute he looked at me. He reminds me of myself, always wearing a mask while hiding something underneath. _"Before I-I give an a-answer, what w-would the plan e-entail?"

Sasuke said, "Sorry, but we can't tell you here. You never know who is listening, and I think it would be better if the guy who made the plan told you instead of me. So just go home for today, and really think about what the dobe revealed to you. He trusts you enough to let you leave with that information. Shikamaru will tell you tomorrow morning. If you want to do it, show up at the southern entrance at 6:00 am. If you aren't going to do it, don't come at all." Hinata nodded.

"O-okay. Understood." As Hinata was about to turn away, she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder.

"Hinata." It was Naruto. "I really hate leaving you with such a bad impression, but please don't think that I'm a bad person. I really hope that we can become good friends after this all blows over. I really appreciate you listening to me. Thank you." He let go of her shoulder and walked to his car. Hinata started to walk away, the weight of Naruto's story on her mind.

* * *

Hinata walked up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door, walked in, and plopped down on her bed. _What to do, what to do. _She turned her head and looked at a picture frame that was standing on her desk. It had her, her father, mother, and sister. She grimaced and quickly looked away. _Don't cry. Just think about Naruto's problem. He really reminds me of myself. So I think helping him would help him finally cut ties with his bad past. Yes. I'm going to do it. I want to help him, because he helped me._** (She isn't talking about Naruto. You will find out who when you find out about her secret.) **She stood up and pumped a small fist into the air. "I will forget about last year and move on to this one! And I'm going to start by helping other people." She turned to her desk and placed her picture frame face down. "I need to move on."

* * *

It was 5:50 and Hinata was in her car driving to the school. She arrived five minutes later. She parked and pulled the keys out of the ignition. _I'm going to go through with this, no matter what the risks may be. _She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She started walking towards the south entrance, and as she got closer, she spotted a pink haired girl punching a blonde one in the head, and a black haired boy sitting on the floor next to a snoring brown haired boy. _Um... Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and I'm guessing... Shikamaru-kun? _When she neared them, Sakura saw her and yelled "Hinata-chan! I'm glad you could make it!" Hinata smiled and nodded. She stopped walking in front of them.

"S-so... What's t-the p-plan?" When she said that, the brown haired boy opened an eye.

"So this is where I come in... So troublesome." He sighed and looked at Hinata. "I'm Shikamaru. Based on what I've been told about you, I've been able to work the plan around your personality traits." _What? How could he have done that when the others barely know anything about me? I wonder how accurate he is though... _Hinata nodded and Shikamaru went on. "So, since Naruto is the one that has to fake the murder, you, Hinata, will be the one getting 'murdered'. Hinata's eyes widened, and Naruto quickly turned to her.

"I'm really sorry about this, Hinata-chan, so if you don't want to do it-" He was cut off by Sasuke's hand raising in front of him.

"She is going to do it. She wouldn't have come here if she wasn't going to do whatever we told her to." Naruto nodded and went silent.

Shikamaru began to speak again. "So this is going to take place in the ghetto that Naruto's old gang member is in currently, which is just east from here. Sasuke will be coming with Naruto to meet up with the guy so he has an extra witness to seal the bet. Sakura will be nearby the alley where you will be Hinata, and will inform you when the three are approaching. Now, a few scenarios can occur. The guy-" He was interrupted by Naruto.

"His name is Rin, saying 'the guy' is annoying." Shikamaru gave Naruto an annoyed look.

"Alright then. Rin might ask Naruto to give you a bloody death. So that means Naruto would either stab you or shoot you in the head. The stabbing one is fairly easy to fake, because we just need fake blood to be hidden in a package under your shirt, and all Naruto would need to do is hit that area. Now with the head shot, I have a friend that can get me some stunner darts in the shape of a bullet. In that scenario, we would need Sakura's help. The alley where this is is very dark, so Sakura would be able to maneuver without being seen. When Naruto shoots the 'bullet', Sakura will splatter some 'blood' around your figure when you fall. You will be wearing some very concealing clothing, most likely a cloak that covers your face, so when you get 'shot', try to fall in a position that still conceals your face. Another scenario Rin might ask for is a clean death. So that means either smothering or choking. That is easy to fake, but you and Naruto need to practice that first." Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome, but that's all I have for now." He looked at Naruto. "You should find time to practice with Hinata. She needs to learn how to work well with you." Naruto nodded. "Sakura, I need you to get the supplies that will be needed, like the fake blood and Hinata's clothes." "Sasuke, you already know what to do." Shikamaru turned and started opening the doors and walking into the school. Before he went in, he said, "Naruto. Be glad that we are helping you. You're lucky we care enough to get you out of this and not just let you die. Hopefully the plan will go well and this all will blow over." He turned his head and stared at Naruto with a harsh expression on his face. "You really fucked up those last years. Don't do it again." Hinata heard Naruto gulp as he quickly nodded. Shikamaru turned and let the door shut behind him.

* * *

The four of them stood in silence after Shikamaru left. Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Come on, Sasuke, let's spend some time together before class starts." Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. A few seconds later it was just Naruto and Hinata by themselves.

"Naru-"

"Hina-"

They looked at each other and laughed.

Naruto said "It's okay, you can talk first."

"A-alright. I j-just wanted to s-say that please d-don't feel guilty a-about asking me to d-do this for you, b-because I w-want to h-help y-you." Hinata smiled at him. _Damn my stuttering. I sound like an idiot. _Naruto grinned widely at her.

"I'm really glad to hear that! You are an awesome person, Hinata-chan!" He gave her large hug while still grinning like a toddler. Hinata blushed and hugged him back. Naruto let go of her and glanced at his watch. "I dunno why Sasuke wanted us here so early... It's only 7:00! We have around an hour until home room..." He then grinned mischievously and pulled out his car keys. He looked up at Hinata and twirled the keys around his fingers. "So... Where do you want to go?"

**End of Chapter 2**

**A lot of this chapter was about Shikamaru explaining the plan, so sorry if it bored you... It was hard to come up with one since I've never had to fake something that extreme, so I did my best. And I guess I should say that the Hinata in this story is a little OC, because her inner thoughts are a lot more confident than her outside character. But I like her better that way because it's easier to convey her true feelings. There haven't been any major NaruHina moments so far, but *spoilers* next chapter there might be! Please stay tuned, and enjoy!**

**~ hina-chan-44 **


	3. Chapter 3

NaruHina FanFic: Our Troubled Pasts

"What!": words said out loud

_What!_: words thought by Hinata

_What!_: words thought by other people

**(What!)**: notes from me

Chapter 3

Hinata looked at him with a questioning look on her face. Naruto saw this, and said, "Are you hungry? We can get something to eat if you want." Right after Naruto said this, her stomach growled. Hinata's face turned a dark shade of red. Naruto laughed. "I guess you are! I am hungry too, actually. So where do you want to go? I vote Ichiraku's!"

"I-Ichiraku's?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh! I forgot that you were new here. It's the best ramen restaurant I have ever been to, and ramen is my favorite food!" He grinned. Hinata slightly cocked her head.

"R-ramen? This e-early?" _Sounds interesting... I've never done that before! _

Naruto saddened a bit. "So you don't want to go?"

Hinata, suprised again by his change of character, exclaimed, "N-no! I'll g-go! I-I've just n-never e-eaten r-ramen this e-early before, s-so I w-was s-surprised."

Naruto brightened again at this statement. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto grabbed her hand and dashed toward his car. Hinata started blushing again. _His hand... Is so warm... _She looked up at the side of his smiling whiskered face. _He is so kind. He makes me feel safe..._

They reached Ichiraku's, and Naruto basically skipped towards the restaurant. He opened the door for her, and they both sat down and ordered their food. While they were waiting, Naruto started to talk to her.

"So Hinata, how are you liking Konoha so far?"

Hinata immediately answered. "I really love it! The people are so welcoming and kind, and it is just so different compared to where I was last year!"

Naruto smiled at her. "You must really like it here, because you didn't stutter." Hinata's eyes widened. _No way! He noticed? I didn't even notice myself until he mentioned it! _

"Y-yeah, I d-do like i-it. I-I l-like it a-a lot."

_There's her stuttering again. I wonder why she stutters though? She doesn't have anything to be self-concious of..._Naruto blushed at that thought. _It could be what she's hiding... After this stupid bet is dealt with, I'll ask her._

* * *

After they had ramen, they drove back to the school. Naruto, for the first time in two years, walked into home room on time. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Well what do ya know, the baka actually arrived on time!" Kiba exclaimed loudly. But his wide smile quickly vanished when he spotted Hinata walking in after Naruto. Kiba heard people in the front row tease Naruto, saying things like

"So is she your new girlfriend or something?"

"Now you need a girl to keep you check?"

"Is she the only reason why you showed up at all?" And other questions that almost made Hinata faint.

Naruto yelled, "That's not it at all! Now mind your own business!" He then dragged poor Hinata to her seat and say behind her. Hinata turned around to face him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I haven't been on time for a year or two."

Hinata eyes widened. "A y-year!?"

Naruto laughed. "Yep."

"So look who finally showed up. Where did you guys to this morning?" Sakura asked from her desk next to Hinata.

Naruto exclaimed, "We went to Ichiraku's!"

Sakura raised her fist angrily. "Naruto! Did you force Hinata to eat ramen without asking her first!?"

Naruto gulped. "Ehh!? N-no Sakura-chan! I asked her, and she said she didn't mind!"

Sakura lowered her fist and turned to Hinata. "Is he telling the truth? I know how he is about ramen..."

Hinata cut in quickly, "N-no! Not a-at a-all! He asked, a-and I s-said it w-was f-fine!" Sakura's expression quickly softened. _She's such a kind girl. Don't screw up, Naruto._

* * *

Hinata was walking to lunch after geography. She sighed. _At least today was better than yesterday. I actually talked to another person today! Progress... I guess. _

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned around to see Naruto running towards her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto caught up to her and smiled.

"You're going to lunch right? Why don't you sit with me and my friends today! Sakura-chan and Ino-chan will be there too! Also some of the seniors!" Hinata smiled at the bright boy.

"A-alright!"

As they walked to lunch, Naruto kept talking on and on, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh. When they got to their table, Hinata saw some familiar faces and some new ones. But one face stood out from the rest. Hinata gasped.

"N-Neji-niisan!" He looked at her.

He also gasped. "Hinata-sama!" Everyone stared at Neji when he added 'sama' to her name.

Hinata said, "Neji-niisan, c-can I t-talk to y-you for a m-minute?"

When they were alone, Neji talked first. "Hinata-sama, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked up at him. "You know what happened last year, right?" **(She can talk confidently alone with Neji, just not around other people; they have a very close relationship.) **Neji nodded, and Hinata went on. "The others don't know about that, or about the Hyuga family. They see me as an ordinary girl that just moved here. So, because of that, please don't use 'sama' when you say my name. I don't want them to know yet."

Neji pondered this for a second, and then said, "Hinata-sa- I mean Hinata, do you not trust them yet? I have known them for the past 3 years, and I can assure you that they are very trustworthy. But I understand. I will adhere to your wishes, and with all due respect, not treat you like a main branch member."

Hinata smiled kindly. "You never had to, Neji-niisan. Thank you for understanding." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Neji smiled and tightly hugged her back.

When they made their way back to the lunch table, Hinata sat down in between Neji and Naruto.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "For you guys that don't know, this is Hinata-chan!" He grinned widely at the rest of them. They started introducing themselves.

A girl with brown hair in two buns said, "Hey there! My name's TenTen."

Then a boy with black shiny hair in a bowl cut style said loudly, "My name is Rock Lee! You are shining with youthfulness!" Hinata giggled and blushed a bit.

A chubby boy with two swirls on his cheeks said, "I'm Akimichi Choji. It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san."

Then a really pale boy with black hair said, "I'm Sai. That's it."

Then Kiba spoke up. "And you already know the rest of us. Welcome to our group!" Hinata was smiling. "T-thank you s-so much!" _They are much better than those people were._

* * *

Naruto had asked Hinata during lunch when they wanted to practice their roles. Hinata noticed that it pained Naruto bringing it up, but he was able to push those emotions away. To ease his worries, she told him that they didn't have to worry about that until the weekend. Naruto agreed and thanked her. During the next class, Sakura and Ino had asked Hinata if she wanted to go to the mall with them after school, and of course Hinata accepted their offer. _The people here always think about others before themselves... It's admirable. _When school was let out, the three girls went to the mall. They were walking around for a bit, when suddenly Sakura said, "Oh! Hinata, I forgot to tell you, today we're doing a group date with the guys!"

Hinata said, "W-what? I'm n-not d-dating anyone t-though..."

Then Sakura grinned mischievously. "You'll be fine. Just wait and see." Sakura and Ino exchanged a glance and giggled. Hinata looked at them and narrowed her eyes. _Just what are they planning?_

Then Sakura said, "Oh my god I love this store! The clothes are so cute! Come on Hinata, let's get you some in the mean time. You've never been on a date before, right?" Hinata was about to protest, but Sakura and Ino dragged her in before she could say anything.

After Hinata was sabotaged by Sakura and Ino, she drove to her apartment, got dressed in the clothes Sakura made her buy, and drove to a nice restaurant where they would all be meeting up. Hinata took a deep breath. _I've done more new things in two days than I've done in my entire life! They accepted me as their friends so quickly. I really have to thank them after tonight is over. _Hinata looked in her mirror one last time, and flicked her long black hair over her shoulder. She stepped out of her car and locked it. _Ugh why am I so nervous!? Damn my personality. Whatever. I can do this._

**End Chapter 3**

**During this chapter, I've revealed a bit more about Hinata's past. Now you know that she has a close relationship with Neji, and that something happened in the Hyuga family that changed her. Hinata's past is something that really impacted her personality, and made her the person she is now. She is also warming up to Naruto, but she hasn't felt any feelings of love towards him yet. Next chapter, you'll see what Sakura and Ino have in store for Hinata! Thanks for reading!**

**~ hina-chan-44**


	4. Chapter 4

NaruHina FanFic: Our Troubled Past

"What!": words said out loud

_What!_: words thought by Hinata

_What!_: words thought by other people

**(What!)**: notes from me

Chapter 4

Hinata pulled open the door and walked into the restaurant. She gasped. _Wow! This place is incredible! How am I going to afford paying for the food... _She sighed for the millionth time that day. She looked around until she spotted a familiar pink haired girl. She walked up to her. "S-Sakura-san?"

She turned around. "Great! You made it! Have a seat!"

Hinata sat down in an empty chair next to Sasuke. She looked to her right. "W-who's missing?" She looked around. Ino and Sai were also there. She looked at them questioningly, and Ino grinned mischievously again.

"Don't worry. Your date will be here soon."

Hinata went red at the word 'date'. _Oh god, now I'm even more nervous! _She was almost shaking, when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked at the owner, suprised. It was Sauske.

He said in a low and calm voice, "There's nothing to be worried about. It's just a date, and you aren't alone." He gestured to the rest of them.

Hinata gulped. "O-okay. T-thank you."

Sasuke turned and just said "Hn."

_He's actually nicer than he looks! Sakura-San is a lucky- _Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late! Konohamaru was attacking me again..." Hinata turned to face Naruto.

"N-Naruto!?" She exclaimed. "Y-you're my d-date?"

Naruto turned towards her. "Yep! Sakura-chan asked me if I wanted to be, and I said yes! So here I am!"

Hinata giggled. "W-well thank y-you, N-Naruto-kun, and S-Sakura-san." Sakura smiled. _Oh this is going to be fun... Time to embarrass the newbies!_

"So Naruto, do you like Hinata-chan in 'that' way?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Naruto blushed. "W-what are y-you s-saying?!"

Ino took action as well. "Aw, now you sound like her! You two are adorable." Naruto got redder and so did Hinata.

Then Sai said, "Naruto, are you sure your penis isn't embarrassingly small? Cause it would suck for Hinata if her date had a small penis."

Naruto almost yelled, "What the hell Sai? That's none of your business! And look what you did to Hinata!" He gestured towards Hinata, who had fainted and fallen against his shoulder. Her face was still beet red, and Naruto was even more embarrassed after the penis comment. The three of them started laughing while Sasuke just said under his breath "Dobe."

* * *

Ten minutes later Hinata woke up. "W-what?" Naruto looked down at her.

"You're finally awake!"

Hinata looked at him confused for a moment, but then remembered the previous events. She went red again, and got redder when she noticed how close she was to Naruto.

Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Don't faint again Hinata-chan! I promise-" He took a moment to glare at Sakura, Ino, and Sai, who all acted innocently, "that they won't say anymore embarrassing comments." He blushed a bit and let go of her shoulders when she nodded. _So embarrassing... And fainting didn't help at all!_ After that, they ordered their food, and talked a bit. There was a lot of laughing and blushing involved, so you can guess the kind of things they were talking about. When the night finally ended, and everyone parted ways, Hinata felt such a feeling of happiness inside of her. Then she turned towards Naruto, who was still there. "I'm happy you had fun today, Hinata-chan." He grinned. "I really like people like you." Hinata's eyes widened and she went red. _What is this feeling I'm having? Whenever I look at him, I feel lightheaded... _Naruto then proceeded to hug her. This made her slightly gasp. Naruto smiled into her hair. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. You are a really awesome person."

By the time Hinata got home, she was barely containing her embarrassment. When she went into her bathroom to take of her makeup, she looked at her flushed face. _What's happening?! Naruto makes me feel... _She went red again. "Ah what is going on!? I've never had this feeling before!" She squished her eyes shut and placed her hands on her cheeks. "Snap out of it, Hinata!" She let go of her face and opened her eyes again. She said to her reflection, "Is this real? Do I really..." She shook her head. "But I've only known him for two days..." Hinata groaned. "This is too much to take in. I'm tired."

Naruto walked into his lonely apartment. "Tadaima!" He yelled. He weakly smiled. "I need to stop doing that. It just makes me feel worse." He passed by a picture of his late parents that he turned face down. **(Sounds familiar?) **He flopped down on his old couch and put a hand on his face. "Hinata..." He quickly sat up. "Why did I say her name!? Do I..." He fell back down and ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. He grinned. "She's too adorable. And I feel like I can relate to her, but I still don't know why. She's hiding something. I just know it." He saddened. "But I doubt it's as bad as my secret. She's too sweet and kind of a girl." _And beautiful, t__o__o._ He blushed. "What is wrong with me!?" Naruto sighed. _I need to stop thinking like this... In the end, I'll only hurt her._

When Hinata saw Naruto the next day, she tried to push away the thoughts she had the night before. Throughout the week, they both tried to avoid each other until the weekend. That's when they were going to start practicing their roles for the fake murder. So, they both found themselves on a Saturday in an old warehouse that Naruto used to go to all the time. With all the supplies Sakura had bought them scattered around them, they just stood in silence until finally Naruto said something. He cleared his throat. "H-Hinata, you should put the cloak and stuff on." Hinata nodded, put on the bulletproof vest and the cloak over it, and then lowered the hood so her face wasn't able to been seen.

Naruto, with the knife in his hand, gulped. _Just think of it as acting... Yeah, that makes it sound better._ Hinata turned around so her back faced him. Naruto noticed she was slightly shaking, but tried to not notice. He then backed up a bit and started running at her. Hinata turned around and felt the knife strike the vest. _Oh my god, I am seriously freaking out right now. _She felt Naruto let go of the knife as she fell back, pretending to be dead.

"Good job Hinata, I can barely tell that you are breathing." Hinata stood up and pulled the short knife out of the vest.

"T-that was n-nerve r-racking." She shakily said. She pushed the hood back to reveal her face. She smiled. "B-but it w-wasn't as bad a-as I t-thought i-it w-would be."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "You're a really good actor, Hinata-chan. I think we got that one covered. We can't do the fake bullet one, cause that lazy Shikamaru still hasn't gotten them yet. What were the other scenarios again?"

Hinata answered, "S-smothering and s-strangling, I-I think."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, those should be fairly easy to fake. So Hinata, go stand near that wall."

She nodded while pulling the hood back over her face. Then she said, "J-just p-put your h-hand around m-my neck and u-use y-your o-other hand to c-cover my n-nose and m-mouth." Naruto nodded and she continued. "T-then, hold me t-there for a f-few m-minutes and I-I will p-pretend t-to struggle. O-okay?"

Naruto looked at her in awe. "Wow, Hinata-chan! You're really smart!" Hinata weakly smiled. _No, Naruto-kun. I've just been suffocated before. I know exactly how it works. _"Alright! Let's do this!"

After a few hours of practice, they stopped for the day. "Thanks Hinata-chan. I really can't thank you enough. I'm sorry."

Hinata looked up at him. "D-don't apologize, N-Naruto-kun. I-I want to d-do t-this."

Naruto looked at her questioningly, but didn't ask. _That's strange. Who would want to do something like this for someone they just met? She really is different._ "Well! Since we are finally done with this, do ya want to do something?"

Hinata said, "S-sure! Why n-not?"

* * *

They would practice every Saturday at the same warehouse, getting more fluid every time. They were able to work better with each other, and both of them were able to look more convincing. After a few practices, they started using the fake blood packets, and Naruto was able to expertly hit the right spot with his knife. Hinata was a natural; she was able to look like she was seriously in pain and fell in just the right position. When they both felt they were ready, they asked Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke to watch their progress.

"Alright guys, show us what you got." Shikamaru said.

Hinata and Naruto smiled at each other, knowing that they would impress them. Hinata got all of the stuff on, and lastly pulled the hood over her face. Naruto smirked and twirled the knife in his hand. Hinata turned around and Naruto took after her. When Naruto got within a foot of her body, Hinata turned around and quickly raised her hand above her face. Naruto swung the knife down, and punctured the vest and the blood bag. He let go of the knife, with no expression of remorse on his face. Sakura noticed this, and gasped. _Oh my god, he looks really convincing! If I didn't know this was Naruto, I would have really thought that he was a murderer... It's scary._ When Naruto had let go of the knife, Hinata staggered back and clutched the knife. She then let out a gruesome sound and fell back onto the ground, with the 'blood' spilling out of her chest. Naruto walked over and yanked the knife out. Hinata didn't make any movement. Naruto wiped the knife and pocketed it.

He grinned at the others. "Well, what do you think?" They all were staring at him in awe, including Sasuke, who is really difficult to impress. Naruto helped Hinata up and she pushed back her hood.

Shikamaru started to slowly clap. "That was truly amazing. I was completely bought."

Sakura ran over to Hinata. "You are absolutely incredible! It truly looked like you had died!"

Hinata smiled. "T-thank y-you, Sakura-s-san."

"Okay guys." said Shikamaru. "I'm sure you have the suffocating act down as well, so you don't have to show us that. Naruto. You said that this was going to take place in around a month from now, right?" Naruto nodded. "Ok. Then you are going to shoot at targets every day until then." He threw Naruto a gun with the stun bullets. "This actually feels and shoots like a real gun, so be careful." Shikamaru then turned to Hinata. "When Naruto has practiced for three weeks, a week before the actual event takes place, you will come here with Naruto everyday and he will shoot at your forehead. Wear something that covers your face and eyes just incase he misses. Sasuke will be here too, and will coach you in your reaction to the bullet because he knows what it feels like." He then faced the rest of them. "Be ready in a month."

Hinata walked home that day. As she neared her apartment, she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around with her fists raised. She looked at the person, suprised. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She looked around. "Is S-Sakura-san here t-too?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I need to talk to you. You need to know this because Naruto will never tell you himself. He feels too guilty, and I'm sure he knows that I was going to tell you myself in the end."

* * *

A dark, tall figure was swiftly walking through the eastern ghetto. He was smoking a joint while clutching a gun in his hand. He neared his destination and spit the joint on the ground. He squished it with his shoe and cocked the gun. He burst open the door to the building and pointed the gun a quivering a man that was surrounded by illegal substances.

He held up his hands and pleaded, "I'll give you whatever you want! Just please don't kill me!"

The tall man standing over him laughed coldly. "I'm here on orders, so I don't give a fuck about you or your worthless life."

The quivering man gasped. "Just... Who are you?" The tall man grinned. He walked forward so his face was illuminated by the sole light bulb in the room. The quivering man's eyes widened. "No... You can't be... Those were just rumors... This isn't real!" He screamed.

"Are you sure about that?" He squeezed the trigger.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Oh I'm evil... What a great cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I just want to warn you, I'm not sure how long I'm going to make my fic, and my exams are coming up so the chapters might not be uploaded as frequently. I will try to finish a chapter a day, since I'm on spring break right now, but school resumes for me on Monday. Hopefully I will finish this before I go on a semi-hiatus! Thanks again for reading!**

**~ hina-chan-44**


	5. Chapter 5

NaruHina FanFic: Our Troubled Past

"What!": words said out loud

_What!_: words thought by Hinata

_What!_: words thought by other people

**(What!)**: notes from me

Chapter 5

"W-what is it, S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. Sasuke answered, "You remember when Naruto told you his back story a few months ago?" Hinata nodded. "Well, he left out some important information. His parents died when he was 12 years old, so only 5 years ago. I hadn't even met him yet. When that happened, Naruto went rabid. He started doing all those things he told you before. But there is one thing he left out, that haunts him everyday." He looked at Hinata's face with a serious expression. "He has killed someone before. And that someone was my brother." Hinata gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She stared at Sasuke in shock. "B-but how-" "How am I his friend? He just completed the deed that I was going to do. My brother, Itachi, had killed my parents and some other close family members. He was a madman, and I had always vowed to take revenge on him someday. In the end, I didn't have to get my hands dirty." Hinata was still frozen in shock, so Sasuke went on. "But, that isn't the point. Naruto is a really good guy. I'm sure you know what death can do to people." _What? How would he know that? The people here can basically read you like a book! _"The point is is that Naruto wants to completely get rid of his past. He has been talking to me about this for awhile now, and I just felt the need to tell you, becasue Naruto seems to treasure you. The dobe is too softhearted to ever tell you such a thing, so here I am telling you myself. Hinata. I can't do anything for him. I'm not good with thise kind of things. Naruto needs help, and you are the only one who can help him." Hinata tried to comprehend all of this. "B-but I s-still don't u-understand! W-why are y-you telling m-me t-this?" Sasuke sighed. "Because the day Naruto has to 'murder' you, I don't think he will be able to do it. In practice, sure he is fine. But when he really has to do it; when he really has to convince this guy that he took a person's life- and not just anyone's life, but a person he really cares about- he will fail. That's why I think that you should be around him 24/7, and help him realize that he will not harm you." Sasuke turned around so his back faced her. "Sorry to do this to you, but you are the only one that can change him, Hinata." He started to walk away.

Hinata stumbled into her apartment and fell onto her bed. She finally let the tears fall. "Naruto-kun... Why? I really do-" She buried her face into her pillow. _I don't even know anymore. Why do I feel so betrayed? He isn't the same person he was back then... Did I lose faith in him? _She sniffled. _If I already lost faith, then that means I never believed in him. Well now that I think about it, it's not like I'm any better... After what I did that day. _Remembering those past painful memories made her feel worse, and she sobbed into her pillow. _I haven't even told him anything about myself yet. I'm the one that shouldn't be trusted. I'm a terrible person. _She sat up and wiped her face. "I need to talk to Neji. He's the only one that knows anyway." She picked up her cell phone and called him. When Neji heard her pained voice, he said he would be right over. So a little bit after, Neji and Hinata were sitting across from each other. "Hinata, are you alright?" That's when she burst into tears again. Neji, suprised, went over to her and pulled her into a warm hug. "Just tell me what happened." He whispered softly. Hinata nodded and wiped her face. She then shakily told Neji everything that had happened; Naruto's story, the plan, what she recently learned from Sasuke... Everything just tumbled out of her. "Neji-niisan, it all reminds me too much of mom and Hanabi. I can't take it anymore. This is just bringing back painful memories, but at the same time I want to help him. I don't know what to do." Neji looked at her face with a worried expression. "Hinata, you don't have to do this if this is too painful for you. I know that it's devastating to here that he took someone's life, but at the same time you must realize that he is not the same person he was before. I know he is a kind boy... He reminds me of the sun. I would have never thought his past was like that if you hadn't told me." Neji leaned his head on hers. "You're not alone, Hinata. Hiashi isn't near you anymore. You're safe now." Hinata nodded and buried her head in his chest. "I'm scared, Neji-niisan. But thank you. I think I know what I should do now." Neji raised and eyebrow. "What are you going to do?" Hinata looked up at him with a determined expression on her face. "I'm going to tell Naruto-kun my story."

Sasuke was walking briskly towards Naruto's house. _Shit, he's going to murder me for telling Hinata. But she needed to know._ He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a beat up door. He sighed and knocked. The door swung open. "Obba-chan, for the millionth time I didn't-" he stopped talking when he saw Sasuke's face. "Oh. It's just you, teme." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Move out of the way, dobe." Naruto moved and Sasuke walked in. When he heard Naruto shut the door, he turned towards him. "I did something without your consent." Naruto gestured for him to keep going. "I told Hinata what you did." Naruto didn't say anything for a moment, but then his eyes widened. He looked at Sasuke with a murderous expression. "TEME! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt collar and brought him near his face. "EXPLAIN, FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Sasuke stared at him with a bored expression. "She needed to know. I know you're not going to be able to pull off this murder." Hearing this, Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke and his face softened. "I know." He weakly said. Sasuke continued. "Hinata is the only person that can help you. I can't do it, because I'm not as compassionate as her. Or as patient." Naruto let go of Sasuke. "I-" Sasuke cut him off. "Don't tell me. Tell Hinata. I'm sure she is going to stop by later, cause that's just how she is." He turned away form Naruto and walked towards the door. "Just stay here, and wait." Naruto heard the door close. His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. He looked up and saw the picture of his parents sitting nicely propped up again. He focused on the beautiful face of his mother. "Okaa-san... Why did you have to leave me here?" He felt the tears pour down his face. "I-I need you!" He just let it out, and started to bawl. The tears just wouldn't stop. All of the pain he was holding in just rushed out of him. "I don't want to murder Hinata. I don't want to. Why did I get myself into this mess?"

The man that was quivering a few seconds ago was now surrounded by blood and lied dead on the floor. His murder grinned widely. He took his gun and shoved it in his pocket. He ran a hand through his greasy red hair. He lot another joint and inhaled deeply. He turned and walked out the door. The man flipped his hood back over his rather handsome face. He had striking bright green eyes and a small tattoo on his left cheekbone. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. His unusual appearance was of one that you could not forget. Many names were bestowed upon this man. He was referenced to as the death god, or even satan- but most common of all, the name that he recognized himself as was Zangetsu (slaying moon). He had discarded his real name long ago, and only one person still knew him by that name. Zangetsu chuckled and inhaled deeply again. _Uzumaki Naruto, you will be dead soon._

Neji was driving home with the weight of Hinata's choice on his mind. _Will she be okay? She hasn't told anyone about that except for me, and she even struggled then. How will the words even make it out of her mouth?_ His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone going off. He answered it. "What's up, Tenten? You want me over now? Why?" He sighed. "Tenten, I am seriously not in the mood for sex right now." He hung up after she grumbled and gave up. "Having a girlfriend is too much work..." He finally reached his apartment and parked his car. As he was walking towards it, he felt a strong arm wrap around his neck. Neji struggled and tried to twist away from his capturer, but he then saw a white cloth go over his nose and mouth. He inhaled the aroma, and everything went black.

Neji's eyes slowly opened and he looked around. He tried to get up, but looked down and saw that he was bounded to the bed. "Hey! Get me out of here!" He yelled. He struggled against the cuffs, but stopped when he saw a a wimpy looking guy with shoulder length white hair and purple eyes walk in to the the room. He grinned, revealing a set of pointed teeth. Neji's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" Neji said. The white haired boy spoke. "I'm Suigetsu. And I'm here to beat this info out of you." Neji looked at him questioningly. "Are you telling me that I got taken down by a wimp like you?" Suigetsu stopped smiling and said, "Fucking asshole! I wasn't the one who brought you here." As if on cue, a tall guy with orange hair and a calm expression on his face walked into the room. Suigetsu jabbed a finger at him. "This idiot, Jugo, brought you here on my orders." Neji couldn't help but laugh at their size difference. "Are you kidding? A guy like him takes orders from a stick like you?" In a flash, he felt a large hand squeeze his neck. The hand squeezed harder, choking Neji. Then he heard a low voice whisper in his ear, "Don't ever make fun of the boss, or I will kill you." Jugo released Neji and left him gasping for air. Jugo walked past Suigetsu and left the room. Suigetsu walked up to Neji and looked down at him. "You know things that we need to know. Either we do this the hard way, or the easy way. So basically, comply, or I'll have Jugo break your limbs one by one." He started toward the door. I'll have our medic, Karin, treat your head wound." As he left, Neji looked at him confused. He turned his head and looked at his pillow. It was stained with blood. _But how?_ Those were his last thoughts as he passed out again.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Firstly, sorry for uploading late! I was being a lazy bum this week cause now I'm back in school... Bleh. So, now are you guys getting more interested? You found out what Naruto did, and Hinata is finally going to reveal her story! Also, you learned about Zangetsu (yes, it's a Bleach reference, but it literally means 'slaying moon', so I felt it was perfect for his character). I'm sure you already know who he is, no spoiler there. But what's with Neji? Who's this new guys who have been introduced? And what do they want to know? You'll find out all of this next chapter, so stay tuned! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**~ hina-chan-44 **


	6. Chapter 6

NaruHina FanFic: Our Troubled Past

"What!": words said out loud

_What!_: words thought by Hinata

_What!_: words thought by other people

**(What!)**: notes from me

Chapter 6

Neji woke up feeling nauseous. He saw a figure sitting next to his bed. He focused and looked at the person. It was a girl with long red hair that was spiky on one side. She was also wearing glasses, and was wearing an annoyed expression on her face. She started to speak. "The idiot probably already told you, but my name is Karin, and I'm their medic. Neji looked at her questioningly. "Medic? Why would they need one?" Karin scowled. "That's all I'm apparently able to do here. Suigetsu made me learn how to treat injuries, cause they always manage to get hurt." Neji nodded. Then he asked, "So why am I needed here? I haven't done anything to you guys." Karin rolled her eyes. "This isn't about you. It's about that loud annoying blonde haired kid. Apparently you know things about him that Suigetsu wants to know. I don't why. I could care less." She got got up and walked away. "I'll go get the idiot now." Karin left the room. Neji sighed. _Why did I have to get involved? I don't know that much about him except for what Hinata-sama told me. Does it have to do with that? It would make sense, but how could they know when I just learned about him today? And they knew where I lived... This is way too weird._ Neji turned his head to see the white haired wimp walk in. Suigetsu grinned. "Time for interrogation."

Hinata was driving towards Naruto's apartment. She had only been there once before with Sakura and Sasuke. She had a great memory, so she knew exactly where it was. She stopped in front of the apartment complex. Hinata got out of her car, locked it, and started walking up the stairs towards his door. She stopped in front of his battered door. Hinata took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. _Oh god, I hope he doesn't think of me any differently... _She froze when she saw the door slowly open. Naruto was standing there with a tired look on his face. He smiled when he saw it was Hinata. He stepped aside, and said, "Come on in!" She gave him a small smile and walked in. Naruto shut the door and walked past her and sat down on his couch. He looked at her. "You can sit down too, Hinata." Hinata blushed. _No honorific? _She sat down beside him. Hinata sighed. "Before y-you say a-anything, l-let me t-tell you s-something first." Hinata shakily said. Naruto nodded. "I'm g-going to t-tell you why I c-came to K-Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened, but he kept quiet. She continued. "I c-come from an old f-family, called t-the Hyuga. M-my father, H-Hiashi, was t-the head of t-the m-main branch o-of my family." She looked up at Naruto. "I'm supposed to b-be the successor, a-after my little s-sister Hanabi died. S-she was c-chosen instead o-of me a-at first because s-she was s-stronger than me. But, then s-something horrible happened. M-my mother and f-father had g-gotten into a f-fight, and as h-he w-was about t-to kill h-her, H-Hanabi stepped in front of h-her." Tears started to fall as she remembered the horrible scene. "He k-killed her. After that, h-he threw t-the g-gun he was holding to m-me. Then he said, 'Shoot your mother or I will kill you.' M-my mother l-looked at m-me w-with such a s-sad look on h-her face. It was c-coated w-with tears. S-she said t-to me, 'Please Hinata. I can't have to die too. Please shoot me. I love you! I'm sorry!' I s-started t-to panic, b-but I felt a h-hand c-close o-over my hand w-which was holding t-the gun. I l-looked up t-to see my m-mother. She s-smiled so s-sadly. 'Please Hinata. I love you with all my heart. I am going to a good place now. I need to be there to protect Hanabi. So please, my lovely daughter. Kill me.'" Hinata paused and let her tears flow. Naruto looked at her. He wanted to comfort her in some way, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Naruto felt tears slide down his face. Hinata shakily continued. "I-I p-pulled t-the t-trigger." She forced out. "My f-father laughed, a-and g-grabbed the g-gun from me. H-he said, 'Now it's your turn. Go join your whore of a mother.' I f-froze, a-awaiting the i-impact of t-the bullet. B-but it never came. I h-heard a b-bang. I o-opened my eyes to s-see a m-man s-standing o-ver my f-father's now d-dead body." Hinata wiped her face. "I b-blacked out a-after that. All I r-remember a-after that is w-waking up in a h-hospital. This lawyer t-told me that I w-was going to b-be near my cousin. S-so here I-I am." She paused, and lifted her shirt a bit and turned her back towards Naruto. There were deep scars embedded into her back. "Hiashi a-abused m-me w-when I w-was y-younger. H-he w-was always a c-crazy m-man. Nobody ever t-told me why." Hinata pulled down her shirt. Naruto was staring at her. Tears were still glistening on his face. "You had to go through that?" He wiped his face. "I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Naruto felt like a jerk. But he made it up by wrapping his arms around Hinata and pulling her towards him. He held her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered. Hinata said, "It's f-fine." She lied. Hinata began to bawl into Naruto's chest, letting out cries full of grief. Naruto held her tighter and rocked her back and forth, tears slicking down his whiskered face.

Suigetsu was staring at Neji. "Alright, Hyuga. Tell me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto." Neji glared at him. He was now sitting up, but his hands were binded behind him. "Why the hell should I tell you?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Cause I need to know. Now talk." Neji laughed. "Do you really think I'm going to tell a random stranger?" Suigetsu finally gave up. "Fine, you stuck-up brat. It's because I want to beat him." Neji looked at him questioningly. "Beat him in what?" Suigetsu scowled. "My old gang, the Akatsuki, was ripped up by that son of a bitch. Us three are the only ones left." Neji's eyes widened. "He killed them?!" "No, he didn't. He killed one of our leaders, Itachi. Because of that, they all became afraid of him and dispersed." Suigetsu's eyes flashed. "We were the strongest gang. We had everything. Money, drugs, weapons... The list goes on. We were living the life. And then that demon comes along, and ruins everything." When he finished, Neji started to go into a fit of laughter. "Are you kidding? You want revenge because your stupid gang was destroyed by him? Wow. That's sad. And how many years ago was this? 4? Why did it take so long to for you to take action?" Neji continued, "And why did you kidnap me of all people?" Suigetsu was staring at Neji with a menacing glare. He answered, "Cause you were close to that girl that Naruto hangs with a lot, so I assumed she told you a lot about him." Neji rolled his eyes. _This guy is a real idiot. He based off capturing me on an assumption?_ Neji sighed. _If I don't talk I'll never get out of here. Might as well lie..._ Neji cleared his throat. "Alright, wimp. What do you want to know?" Suigetsu grinned, ignoring the 'wimp' comment. "I want to know Naruto's relations to that black haired chick." Neji's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to know that?" "Because if they are close, then it's easier to do something to her, like kidnap her, and lure him out." After hearing this, Neji started lying. "She has no relations what so ever with Naruto. She talks to him a little, but that's it." "Are you her boyfriend?" Neji gaped, "Obviously not!" "Then what is she to you?" "I'm her cousin." Suigetsu groaned. "I'm not going to get anything out of you, am I? Tsk. Whatever. I'll find someone else who's less stubborn." Suigetsu turned away and started walking towards the door. He opened it and yelled, "Oi Jugo! Take this brat back to his apartment. He was a waste of time."

Neji sat up to find himself lying down infront of his apartment door. He put a hand to his head, feeling the bandages that were wrapped around it. He gasped. "Shit! I have to warn Hinata-sama!" He ran to his car, and quickly jumped in. He started it and raced towards Naruto's apartment.

Naruto released Hinata from his tight grip. They were silent for a moment, and then Naruto broke the ice. "Hinata-chan... There is one thing I don't understand... What did you mean by 'main family and branch family'?" Hinata looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. "In the H-Hyuga household, t-there are p-people of m-mixed b-blood who aren't p-pure Hyuga, l-like Neji. T-they can't live i-in the m-main household, and h-have n-no s-say so in f-family affairs." Naruto nodded. "Is your family, um, wealthy?" Hinata looked up at him and nodded. Naruto looked down. _Shit... How can I compare to her? Her entire family was slaughtered before her eyes..._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hinata slowly stand up. Naruto quickly stood up as well. "H-Hinata-chan... Are you alright?" Hinata, not looking at him, nodded. "I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun... I m-must be g-going now..." Hinata started towards his door and rested her hand on the hand. "T-thank you... Naruto-kun." She pushed down on the handle and opened the door. Naruto's eyes didn't leave her until the door was shut behind her. _Hinata... I'm so sorry..._

Neji screeched to a stop near a sidewalk that wasn't too far from Naruto's apartment. He quickly got out, and slammed the door behind him. He sprinted towards Naruto's apartement. He got there in time to see Hinata about to get into her car. "Hinata!" He yelled. Hinata jumped a little and saw her cousin running towards her. "N-Neji-niisan?" Neji was around 10 yards away from her when a figure came out of nowhere and wrapped his fingers around Hinata's neck, slamming her body into the side of her car. "Ah!" She exclaimed in pain. Neji screamed, "HINATA-SAMA!" Neji instantly recognized the figure. Shoulder length white hair and an annoying grin on his face. "SUIGETSU! HURT HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Suigetsu turned and looked at him smugly. He had a gun pointed at Hinata's head. "Move and I'll kill her." He threatened. Neji immediately stopped a few feet in front of them. "But why..." Neji said, trying to contain his anger. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "I told you this already... You didn't tell me what I wanted, so she was the only option." Neji's eyes narrowed. "How did you know she was going to be here?" Suigetsu laughed. "I have connections." Neji clenched his fists. "Niisan!" Neji's eyes locked on Hinata. "P-please... L-leave... I-I don't want y-you to g-get hurt!" Neji's expression softened. "I'm sorry Hinata... But I can't let you die." Neji started towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu was about to pull the trigger when Hinata thought, _No! I can not let this end this way! I must use what that man taught me... Violence. _Hinata gritted her teeth and kneed Suigetsu in the balls. He yelped, and loostened his grip on her just as Neji's foot connected with his face. He fell back and his back slammed into the concrete. He felt a presence come above him as he felt his nose break. He screamed, and opened his eyes to see Neji standing above him with a bloody fist and a murderous expression on his face. Suigetsu, who was still clutching the gun, quickly pointed it to Hinata, who was still standing in the same position. He squeezed the trigger. Suigetsu heard the bullet hit, and blacked out.

Zangetsu was swiftly walking through a shady set of buildings. He stopped at his destination - a crack house. He kicked the weak door open and walked into the nasty room. He walked past dirty men with half naked women sprawled on top of them, completely knocked out. The room was also clouded with smoke, and reeked of vomit and urine. Zangetsu walked past them without a second glance, and opened another door. He closed it behind him, and faced his boss. "Yo, Tenshi." He said in his gruff voice. The woman was sitting on a holey couch and had a bottle of alchohol in her hand. She got up and walked towards him. "Zangetsu. Did you finish the job?" Zangetsu nodded, while eyeing her. She was wearing a grey tank top with a very low neck line, and a short skirt that barely covered her butt. She had long, straight brown hair that reached past her waist. She had a fairly attractive face, and shining yellow eyes. She frowned at Zangetsu. "You could have finished the job quicker, dip shit." She turned away from him and walked towards a suitcase that was resting on the couch. She opened it, and grabbed a bag. She took it and threw it at Zangetsu. "There. Your pay." Zangetsu was barely containing his anger. _This little fucker is only 18 years old... I can't believe I'm taking orders from such a brat._ Tenshi walked up to him, with a hand on her hip. "That fool that you killed was stealing from our drug supply." She scowled. "Shit... I just remembered something." Tenshi looked up at him. "When are you going to kill that son of a bitch?" Zangetsu smirked. "In time. It will not be me going to him. He will be the one coming to me." Tenshi rolled her eyes and plopped back down onto her couch. She took a long swing from her alchohol. She finished it, and threw it behind her. It landed with a crash. "Get me another one." She said. Tenshi quickly turned towards Zangetsu. "Move, bitch." She growled. Zangetsu clenched his teeth, and walked towards the shelf where all her drinks were put. He quickly grabbed one. _Oh Naruto... You will be sorry you made that bet. You didn't realize who was listening in.._

**End of Chapter 6**

**First of all, GOMENASAIIIIII! A lot of stuff has come up, and one of my finals is on Monday, so it's been really hectic for me. So, I'm sorry for the late update! Okay, moving on. So you learned Hinata's story! I hope it really intriged you! It hurt me to wirite that, cause it was hard for me to imagine all of her familiy being killed in front of her. And yeah, I made Hiashi an abusive father, even though that's a character trait that has been used in MANY fanfics. At first, I was going to make the abisive parent Hinata's mother, but I just couldn't picture it that way. Now, you must be wondering... Who got hit by Suigetsu's bullet? Who is Tenshi and what does she know? And the one you guys are all dying to know, is WHERE IS NARUTO. Don't worry, all these things and more will be answered in the next chapter! So, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and stay tuned!**

**~ hina-chan-44**

**PS: I'm not sure when I will be able to update next... But hopefully soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

NaruHina FanFic: Our Troubled Past

"What!": words said out loud

_What!_: words thought by Hinata

_What!_: words thought by other people

**(What!)**: notes from me

Chapter 7

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. She was kneeling in front of Neji, who was lying in a pool of blood.

"NIISAN! PLEASE, DON'T DIE!" She was clutching the sides of her head and was hyperventilating.

_I NEED TO DO SOMETHING I NEED TO DO SOMETHING I NEED TO DO SOMETHING_ she was chanting in her head, but her body didn't budge. Hinata's eyes flashed open. Shaking, she lowered her hands from her head. She fumbled in her pocket for her phone and dialed the emergency number. Glancing at Neji, she snapped again. The minute the phone was answered she started screaming again. "SAVE HIM HE'S DYING PLEASE HELP ME-" She was cut off when she felt someone grab the phone.

"Yes, that's the address. He's in critical condition and needs immediate attention." Naruto gave the phone back to Hinata and kneeled in front of Neji. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his chest, tying it tightly. A few minutes later, Neji was being carried into and ambulance and Hinata was sobbing next to Naruto, her head in her hands. Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"Hinata..." He whispered.

If Hinata hadn't been in such a state of despair, she would have noticed that Naruto dropped the honorific. But at this moment, she didn't care. Hinata felt such rage and sadness, it was hard for her to not just scream in front of the medics. Hinata felt another hand touch her shoulder. She raised her head off Naruto's chest to face a woman with blonde hair tied in two pigtails. The woman spoke.

"Hello, my name is Tsunade. You're cousin is on his way to the hospital right now. Miss, I want to assure you that he will live."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief that she didn't notice she was holding in.

"But..." Tsunade continued, "The bullet hit his heart, and shattered part of his spine. He may become either fully or partially paralyzed for life." Tsunade grimaced. "I'm sorry miss. We will do the best we can."

She slightly bowed, and started walking away. Hinata had basically stopped breathing when she heard the news. Naruto noticed this and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hinata. Snap out of it!" He shook her gently, but she made no movement. He clenched his teeth. He said loudly, "Hinata! Just be glad he's alive!"

Hinata's eyes widened. She slowly lifted her head, not really listening to him, and pushed herself away form Naruto. She walked wobbly towards Suigetsu, who was still unconscious on the ground, left unnoticed by the medics. Hinata stopped and stood above him.

"Hinata, what are you-" Naruto's words were cut off by a sickeining sound.

Hinata had brought her foot back and kicked Suigetsu in the face. Suigetsu immediately woke up, but felt another blow land on his stomach. Another to his face again.

"Hinata! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

Hinata didn't listen, her body filled with rage. "YOU DID THIS!" She screamed. "HE ALMOST DIED!" She sat on top of him, pinning him down, and started to punch his face repeatedly. "I- FUCKING- HATE- YOU!" Hinata yelled between punches. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her off Suigetsu. "LET GO OF ME!"

Naruto held her tightly. "NO! Hinata, look at what you are doing! This isn't going to help you!"

Hinata yelled, "I DON'T-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!"

Hinata stopped resisting after hearing Naruto yell at her.

"HINATA, OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL HIM!"

Hinata looked down at the bloody beaten up mess of a boy lying at her feet. She started to tremble, and started to fall to the ground, but Naruto kept a firm hold on her. He gently lowered himself with her in his arms to the ground, and grabbed her tightly.

"H-Hinata... Please, no more..." Naruto started to sob, wetting Hinata's hair. Hinata let the tears fall as well.

* * *

Around an hour later, Hinata and Naruto were sitting on Naruto's couch once again, while Suigetsu was bandaged up and unconscious in Naruto's room. Hinata hadn't spoken a word ever since they sat down. Nor had Naruto. Both of their eyes were red and puffy, and they were both slightly trembling. The hospital had called them half an hour earlier, informing them on Neji's condition. He was paralyzed from the waist down, and had to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life. They would allow them to visit the next day, so he could get rest. But other than that, Neji was alive, and that's what mattered most. Naruto was deep in thought. _What just happened? Everything went by so suddenly... What does this guy want with Hinata? Why did he shoot Neji? And why does he look so familiar?_ Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata, who was rocking back and forth, with her arms clutching herself. Naruto was about to embrace her again when he heard a frantic knocking at his door. He got up and opened it to reveal a girl with spiky red hair and glasses. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

The girl gritted her teeth. "I'm here to get Suigetsu."

Naruto didn't budge. "Who are you?" He asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Karin. Former member of the Akatsuki."

At the mention of that name, Naruto's eyes widened. _Akatsuki? Is that why he..._

"Well are you going to let me get him or not?"

Naruto moved out of the way and let her in. He shut the door and led her to Suigetsu. Karin stopped above his unconscious figure. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Much to Naruto's surprise, Karin punched Suigetsu in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS-" Suigetsu stopped when he saw Karin's glaring face. "Oh... Hey there, Karin..."

Karin clenched her teeth and raised a quivering fist. "What the hell did you get yourself into?"

Suigetsu gulped. "Um..." He felt another blow to his head. "OW! Karin! Can't you see I'm injured?!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "I told you not to do this. It's annoying and pointless. Itachi will never come back."

At the mention of this name, Naruto who was still standing there, gasped silently. _Itachi!? That's the guy I..._

"Killed."

Naruto lifted his head.

The voice came from Karin. "You killed him, right?" Naruto tried to speak, but no words came out. "Tch. Whatever. I don't care." Karin turned to Suigetsu. "Let's go, idiot." She grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him out of the room.

Naruto quickly said, "W-wait!" Karin stopped walking and turned her head. Naruto clenched his fists. "I-I'm sorry! For killing him! I'm so sorry..."

Suigetsu raised his head. "It's fine. I just let anger get the better of me."

Karin started dragging him again, and pulled him out the door. Before she left, she said, "Uzumaki. You've got something coming for you. You better be careful, and protect that girl of yours." Karin shut the door behind her, leaving Naruto and Hinata, who was still trembling on the couch.

* * *

"Idiot." Karin mumbled for the millionth time that day.

"Alright, alright I get it!" Suigetsu growled.

They were back at their hideout, and Jugo was also there with them. He just sat there and shook his head.

Karin rolled her eyes and said, "Just wondering... Who fucked you up that badly?"

She gestured to his bloody beaten up face. Suigetsu scowled.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Was it the Uzumaki kid? Or the lame Hyuga?"

Suigetsu mumbled, "The girl."

Karin paused for a second, comprehending what he just said. "Did you just say... 'The girl'?" Karin questioned.

Suigetsu barely nodded.

Karin stared at him for a second, and then broke into a fit of laughter. "That - wimpy - Hyuga - girl - did that?"

She started laughing again, and put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Even Jugo was smirking.

"Ugh, I can't stand another second of that laughter." Suigetsu got up and started limping towards the hallway.

Karin stopped laughing to ask, "What are we going to do now?"

Suigetsu stopped moving. "I don't know." He craned his neck to look at her. "Maybe do something interesting... Like going to a school."

Karin's eyes widened. "What the hell is wrong with you? You- the laziest person I have ever met- wants to get an education? Are you kidding?"

Suigetsu's facial expression was serious as he said, "I'm sick of living like an idiot. I want to do something worthwhile for once." He left the room.

Karin sat there with a awestruck look on her face and Jugo looked indifferent.

"Jugo..."

"Hm?" "There's something wrong with Suigetsu..."

Jugo looked at her and shook his head. "I don't think so. I think he's always wanted to change, but he needed someone to beat it out of him for him to admit it."

Karin averted her gaze, and looked at the floor. _Sasuke..._

* * *

"Hinata? Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata quickly sat up to see Naruto's tanned whiskered face.

"Hey, are you feeling any better? You passed out yesterday, and it's around 10 right now. The hospital called, and they said you could visit Neji."

Hinata's face immediately brightened. "O-ok. C-can we see h-him now?"

Naruto softly smiled and nodded. He extended his hand and helped her up. Hinata looked around and noticed she was in Naruto's room. She began to go red.

Naruto noticed this and quickly said, "Don't worry! I didn't do anything... I slept on the couch..." A light pink blush was also spreading across his face.

Hinata smiled and said, "T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto noticed she still kept the honorific. "Um... Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Y-ya know..." He brought a hand to the back of his head. "Y-you don't have to... Use the honorific."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Etto, s-so N-Na-Naru-Naruto?" She said hesitantly.

Naruto grinned. "Yep! We're close friends, right? So no need for formality!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his door. "Now let's go see Neji!"

Hinata smiled and blushed. _Naruto... I've come to really admire you... And I think I..._

* * *

Sasuke was with Sakura, walking her home. She was clutching on to his arm, and he had his arm around her waist. Sakura looked up at his face. It was just as stoic and emotionless as always, but she knew what he was thinking about.

"You're worried about Naruto, aren't you?"

Sasuke, surprised, stopped walking and looked down at his girlfriend's pretty face. Sakura looked down at her feet.

"I'm worried too, you know. I've come to really care for Naruto."

Sasuke nodded. "He's my best friend. I hate to admit it, but like you said, I am worried about the dobe. Mostly because I can't help him."

Sakura looked up at him confused. "Why not? We're going to help him through this murder, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that. I'm talking about his well being." He stared at her eyes. "Only Hinata can."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hinata? What? Why?"

Sasuke looked up at the blue sky. "Because she has experienced what he has. Maybe even worse."

"What do you mean? What happened in her past?"

Sasuke looked at her face again. "Even I don't know. But I know she is like him."

Hearing Sasuke's depressed voice, Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Sasuke... You don't have to give up. We will try to help Naruto stand up again. And yes, I think you are right, because ever since Hinata showed up his life lit up again. We will stay by his side and support him."

Sasuke's expression softened as he looked down at Sakura's pink hair. He lifted her face and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Sakura... Thank you." He leaned down and connected his lips with hers.

* * *

"Niisan... H-how are y-you feeling?" Hinata and Naruto were sitting at Neji's bedside, with worried expressions on their faces.

Neji looked at Hinata and weakly smiled. "I feel fine. Thank you for coming here." He turned and looked at Naruto. "And thank you for protecting her."

Naruto gave him a small smile. "Neji, I didn't do nearly as much as you did. And don't worry, because I will always protect Hinata." Naruto's expression turned serious. "Even with my life, if I ever had to."

Hinata's eyes widened and she was about to protest, but Naruto cut her off. "Hinata. You mean a lot to me. I would not hesitate one second to protect you."

Hinata's eyes began to water. "N-Na-Naruto-" She started to bawl, and Naruto smiled and pulled her to his chest.

Neji, watching the scene, let out a small laugh. _You picked well, Hinata-sama._

After a minute or two, Hinata pulled herself away from Naruto, and looked at Neji. "Neji-niisan... I'm so sorry." Hinata bit her lip. "I-It's all my fault that you're like this." Tears started slipping down her face again. "N-niisan... I a-almost l-lost y-you!"

Neji hastily leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder. "H-Hinata! None of this is your fault! So please don't cry! I could never blame something like this on you!" Hinata looked up at him. "It was my choice to step in front of you..." Neji was about to pull his hand away but Hinata grasped it.

"I-I can't thank you e-enough, n-niisan." She gave him a small smile. "I-I love y-you v-very m-much."

Neji opened his mouth to respond to her when there was a loud banging sound. Everyone whipped their heads around to face a red-faced panting Tenten. She immediately locked her eyes on Neji. "Neji!" She cried as she ran over to him. Tenten wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "You're alive... Thank god..."

Hinata and Naruto smiled at this scene, and got up to leave. Neji gave them a smile of thanks as they left.

_Niisan. How can I ever repay you? _Hinata was walking towards Naruto's car, with Naruto right next to her. _I should have died... And now he's paralyzed forever! He said this wasn't my fault, but I can't help thinking it was..._

"Hinata!"

Hinata quickly turned her head and looked at Naruto.

"Hey... Are you alright?"

Hinata slightly nodded. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"This wasn't your fault, Hinata. So please don't put yourself down or feel guilty..."

Hinata didn't make any further movement, and just put her hand on his car's door handle.

_I won't be able to get anymore out of her, will I? Once this bet is dealt with next weekend, we can all relax..._

* * *

It was Monday, and Hinata was sitting in Naruto's car, with her head leaning on the window. They were driving to school, even though neither of them wanted to go. Naruto snuck a glance at Hinata. She had been staying with him ever since Neji got out in the hospital, but she still barely spoke.

_I really need to move on, don't I? I'm probably making Naruto uncomfortable by not talking to him. _"N-Naruto?"

Naruto immediately faced her. "Yes?"

"Etto.." Hinata raised her head off the window. "I-I wanted t-to s-say thank y-you, a-and I'm s-sorry."

Naruto looked at her with a confused look. "Sorry for what?"

"F-for not t-talking t-to y-you..."

"Don't worry about that! This weekend was really hard on you, so don't feel bad about anything!" He gave her a large grin.

Hinata blushed and smiled back. _Naruto. After this weekend, I'm going to tell you!_

**End of Chapter 7**

**So... What do you think? I really hated paralyzingly Neji... But I kind of wanted to make the story give you mixed feelings. And you probably didn't like the fact that I made Hinata so helpless, cause I definitely didn't like it, but that will definitely be made up for! Well if you consider the 'Hinata destroying Suigetsu's face' thing badass, I guess I gave you one moment already. But in my mind, it really wasn't cause she was in an unstable state. But I promise that you will be seeing real badass Hinata moments from here on out... And also *wink wink* fluffy NaruHina ones! I hope you enjoyed that SasuSaku one... I kind of wanted at least ****_some_**** romance in this chapter. Okay, enough of my rambling. I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to not be lazy and will write Chapter 8 soon!**

**~ hina-chan-44**

**P.S. I've kind of lost some motivation for this story, but I promise I will finish it! **


End file.
